Ichigo Kurosaki
|image = |conflict=Tōjū Campaign |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Ichigo Kurosaki & Tōshirō Hitsugaya are victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya |side2 =*Hollow Tōjū |forces1 =Hitsugaya: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo Ichigo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Cero *Sonído |casual1 =*Ichigo and Hitsugaya are uninjured. |casual2 =*The Hollow Tōjū is killed. }} is a fight which takes place during the Tōjū Campaign. It focuses upon Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's fight against a Tōjū which merged with a Hollow. Prelude In the Human World, an object falls from the sky and crashes into a construction site. When an architect asks the contractor next to him if he heard a crash, the contractor denies this and states everything looks okay to him as a crane lifts a large beam above a truck.Bleach anime; Episode 257 wearing a pink cloak.]] As the architect says he must be hearing things, a cloud of dust clears within the construction site to reveal a Tōjū wearing a pink cloak. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki looks at the sky as Keigo Asano calls out to him. As Ichigo looks at him, Keigo asks him if he is sensing something which cannot be sensed by Humans like the undead, prompting Ichigo to state this is possible. When Ichigo looks at him and asks him if he is dead, Keigo expresses horror and proclaims he does not want to think or hear about anything which cannot be seen. As Ichigo notes he has hit a nerve, a crying Keigo says he does not know anything about this and tells Ichigo he will see him later before running off. Stating Keigo has got some issues, Ichigo notices something and expresses surprise. Elsewhere, as the Tōjū steps forward with a spear in his hand, a truck drives past him. When the truck drives away, Ichigo stands before the Tōjū in his Shinigami form. The Real World Arrival As Ichigo says it is as he thought, the Tōjū notes Ichigo is an enemy before leaping forward. As Ichigo draws Zangetsu and assumes a battle stance, the Tōjū spins his spear before striking at Ichigo, who blocks. As the end of his spear glows blue, the Tōjū spins around in midair before attacking Ichigo once more. Blocking with Zangetsu, Ichigo expresses surprise upon seeing the Tōjū has been injured. When Ichigo forces him back, the Tōjū lunges forward, only for Ichigo to catch his spear and hold Zangetsu to the Tōjū's head. Asking the Tōjū who he is, Ichigo says he does not appear to be a Hollow or a Shinigami. When the Tōjū demands to know where his master is, Ichigo expresses surprise and realizes what he is as 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya proclaims he is a Zanpakutō spirit. When the Tōjū frees himself and leaps into the air, Hitsugaya appears above him and slashes the Tōjū across the chest. Moving to a bridge below, the Tōjū leaps away as Hitsugaya moves to the bridge and tells him to stop, only for a train to hurtle past him. Moving to the ground underneath the bridge, Hitsugaya states the Tōjū got away. When Ichigo asks him what is going on and says he believed they had settled the Muramasa problem, Hitsugaya looks at him and says he is here to tell Ichigo they are not done. Later, at the Urahara Shop, Tessai Tsukabishi places a cup of tea in front of Hitsugaya and sits down before him. As Tessai states he heard things got intense and restoring order took a lot of work this time, Kisuke Urahara turns to Hitsugaya and asks him how Soul Society is doing now. When Urahara asks him if Soul Society has completely recovered yet, Hitsugaya says he wishes he could confirm this, prompting Urahara to express disappointment. In the hall, Ririn states she heard Muramasa was betrayed by his own master and says this is not right. Stating Muramasa's actions caused major damage to Soul Society, Kurōdo says he is not someone whom they should feel sorry for. When two figures approach, Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba look up in surprise. Meanwhile, when Ichigo expresses confusion at the mention of Tōjū, Hitsugaya states they are Zanpakutō spirits who have lost their masters. Saying he feels sorry for them, Hitsugaya states they cannot let the Tōjū roam free before revealing some of them have already wandered into the Human World as he suspected. As Urahara notes things could get dangerous very quickly, Hitsugaya asks Ichigo if he understands, prompting Ichigo to confirm this and say there is more work for him again. When Ririn asks one of the figures who they are, those present express surprise as Haineko states it does not matter who she is and says she is not here to see Ririn. When Haineko states she has no business with stuffed animals, Ririn demands to know what she said. greets Hitsugaya as Ririn bites her shoulder.]] When 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto tells them to calm down and says there is no reason to fight, Hitsugaya expresses irritation and notes it is Rangiku. Opening the door as Ririn bites her shoulder, Haineko greets Hitsugaya as Rangiku expresses surprise at Hitsugaya being there. As Tessai turns on the burner under the kettle, Hitsugaya asks Rangiku and Haineko what they are doing and states he never gave them orders to accompany him here. Pointing out how Hitsugaya never gave them orders to not accompany him, Rangiku says Haineko wanted to see the Human World. When Hitsugaya angrily states he is not here to have fun, Haineko tells him to calm down and tells Hitsugaya to check these out as Tessai turns around in surprise. Looking at several recently taken pictures of Rangiku and Haineko in various poses, Urahara expresses surprise and smiles. Expressing anger, Ririn pokes Haineko's head repeatedly while demanding to know who she is. Revealing Haineko is her Zanpakutō spirit, Rangiku tells Ririn to be nice to her as Haineko smiles. As Ririn angrily declines to do so, Kurōdo and Noba look at the pictures as Noba's head turns red and expels steam. As Rangiku tells him to take a look, Ichigo drinks tea and says he is fine. Sliding over to Ichigo, Haineko bumps his arm, causing his tea to spill, and states she believes Ichigo wishes to see the pictures. As Haineko says Ichigo will like what he sees, Hitsugaya expresses irritation as the tea kettle boils over. Slamming his fist on the table, Hitsugaya angrily states this is it and loudly tells Rangiku and Haineko to knock it off. The Metamorphosis Later, as Humans walk along the streets, the Tōjū leans against a truck and holds his arm. Stating he must find his master now, the Tōjū expresses shock upon feeling an intense Reiatsu around him. Turning, the Tōjū sees a large Hollow at the end of the alley. When the Hollow's eyes light up, the Tōjū assumes a battle stance as the Hollow rushes toward him and bites at him. As the truck crashes into a wall, the Tōjū stumbles out of the dust before turning around in surprise. As a nearby window cracks, the Hollow bites onto the Tōjū's lower body and pulls him back. As the Tōjū screams in pain, the Hollow swallows him as his spear falls to the ground. Later, as Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru stand on top of a bridge, they sense something and express surprise as Hyōrinmaru notes it is a Tōjū. Confirming this, Hitsugaya notes the Tōjū disappeared instantly and wonders what is going on. When Hyōrinmaru suggests calling Haineko and the others, Hitsugaya says this would only complicate things. Meanwhile, at Orihime Inoue's house, Orihime proclaims Rangiku and Haineko are very cute as they wear school uniforms. As Haineko asks Orihime if she thinks so, Rangiku notes the portable Gigai is working out fabulously and states Orihime's clothes appear to fit Haineko really well. Saying there is just one thing, Rangiku pulls down the collar of Haineko's shirt to reveal more of her cleavage. When Rangiku states this is much better, Haineko agrees and admires herself in a mirror. When Orihime draws her attention, Rangiku asks her what is up, prompting Orihime to ask her how the Zanpakutō spirits are able to revert to their manifested forms. As Rangiku begins to explain, Hyōrinmaru says a Zanpakutō spirit and its owner are able to synergize for battle when the owner calls out the Zanpakutō spirit's name and states they become one. In the Seireitei, 8th Division Lieutenant Nanao Ise says Mayuri tried many experiments in order to achieve this all-important goal. When Nanao reveals Mayuri utilized the physical properties of the Zanpakutō spirits in order to return them to their normal state, Shunsui states he understands. In the past, Mayuri says synchronization and interference were the two keys to this and states he found the brainwashed Zanpakutō spirits were in a very unstable state. Saying this meant he just had to stabilize them, Mayuri notes Nanao likely would not understand his full explanation. In the present, 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori looks up at the mention of stabilization. Confirming this, Tobiume reveals Muramasa was able to find a way to destabilize the physical existence of the Zanpakutō spirits. Stating all of the anxiety which they had kept from their masters became magnified when Muramasa did this, Tobiume says they could not avoid losing control. As the violet-haired woman finishes drawing on his face, Shunsui notes this is what happened. When Nanao stifles a giggle, Shunsui puts his hat on and asks her what is so funny. As Nanao states it is nothing, Ukitake asks Shunsui if he believes they could control the Tōjū by using the same method. Saying this is likely a question which only Mayuri can answer, Shunsui asks Nanao if she can go to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute again and find this out for them. When Nanao agrees to do so, Shunsui reminds her to take some sweets. Later, at the SRDI, Nemu holds a box of sweets in her as Mayuri notes Nanao wants him to solve this mess. When Nanao confirms this, Mayuri states it is easy for her to ask as Nanao asks him if he can do this. When Mayuri says it is not something which he is interested in, Nanao expresses surprise. When Mayuri reminds her of how he was the one who released the Zanpakutō spirits from Muramasa's mind control, Nanao confirms this. Stating he is aware the Zanpakutō spirits who have lost their masters have become troublesome Tōjū, Mayuri chuckles before saying the prospect of taming them does not interest him. Beginning to state the current situation demands he does this, Nanao stops in surprise when Mayuri stands up and says she may leave. As Nanao asks Mayuri to wait, Nemu steps in front of her and tells her to come back another time before stating Mayuri is not feeling well. .]] Later, Mayuri laughs in delight at the sight of the sweets and tells Nemu to prepare some cream tea. As Nemu agrees to do so and walks away, Mayuri notes he does not have a choice and holds up his broken Zanpakutō before expressing surprise. Elsewhere, Rukia says Shinigami and their Zanpakutō spirits share a close bond. Confirming this, Sode no Shirayuki states this is what she finds intriguing and says what led to Muramasa's madness could have happened to any of the Zanpakutō spirits before stating they are now more aware and can prevent it from happening ever again. Smiling, Rukia says she is glad. Meanwhile, in the Human World, Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko take several pictures together. As storm clouds gather overhead, Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko walk along the sidewalk as Rangiku notes Orihime knows all of the hotspots and states she never knew there was a photo booth like the one which they just used. As Orihime laughs, Rangiku says the Human World is amazing and states there is something new every time she comes here. When Orihime asks them if they wish to head to another shop next, Rangiku and Haineko agree. When Rangiku stops in surprise, Orihime asks her what is wrong, prompting Rangiku to reveal she sensed the Reiatsu of a Tōjū. When Rangiku looks toward a construction site, Haineko expresses disbelief at Rangiku actually doing her job, prompting Rangiku to reveal she has been keeping track of its presence the whole time before reminding Haineko she is a lieutenant. When Rangiku notes the Tōjū's Reiatsu just changed, Haineko expresses confusion and asks Rangiku why this happened. Saying she does not know, Rangiku states they do not know nearly enough about Tōjū. Saying they only know the Tōjū are Zanpakutō spirits who have lost control, Rangiku states she is going to try to capture this one. When Rangiku asks her what she thinks is causing the Tōjū to act up, Haineko says she was able to return to normal because Rangiku survived before stating the Tōjū were not as fortunate and are lost without their masters. When Haineko says all Zanpakutō spirits are the same, Rangiku states a Zanpakutō spirit living or dying depends on its master. As Haineko nods, rain begins to fall around them as Orihime looks up and notes it is a storm. As Rangiku tells them to stay alert, Ichigo looks at the construction site from another street before moving away with Shunpo. As the street lamps flicker on, Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko run along a road. When Rangiku stops and notes the Tōjū is close, Orihime asks her how close it is. Noting she definitely sensed a Tōjū's Reiatsu, Rangiku notes there is something else. When Haineko points upward and reveals it is up there, Rangiku and Orihime look up to see the Hollow Tōjū with a spear standing on top of a crate being held up by a crane. Battle Appearing closer to the construction site, Ichigo expresses surprise and notes it is a Hollow. Holding up a Gikon, Rangiku tells Orihime and Haineko to stand back as the Hollow Tōjū cuts the rope holding up the crate and leaps away. Expressing surprise, Haineko pushes Rangiku out of the way as the Gikon falls out of Rangiku's hand. As Orihime and Haineko run, with Haineko holding Rangiku, several beams crash into the ground around them as the Hollow Tōjū looks on from afar. As the dust clears, Santen Kesshun dissipates as Orihime asks Rangiku and Haineko if they are alright. As Rangiku confirms this, she and Haineko sense an intense Reiatsu and turn to see the Hollow Tōjū standing several feet away. As Rangiku notes she cannot fight it in her present form, Haineko tells her to let Haineko handle the Hollow Tōjū. As a surprised Rangiku tells her to hold on, Haineko says she can take it on before expressing surprise as the Hollow Tōjū crashes into her. When the Hollow Tōjū slams Haineko into a wall, Rangiku calls out to her. When the Hollow Tōjū tells Haineko to give him back his master, Haineko asks him what he is blabbering about. As the Hollow Tōjū demands to know what Haineko has done with him and prepares to attack her, those present express surprise when a cut appears on its arm. As the Hollow Tōjū roars in pain, Ichigo appears on the ground with Haineko slung over his shoulder and asks Rangiku who the Hollow Tōjū is. As Rangiku calls out to him, Ichigo stands up and faces the Hollow Tōjū, who moves to the top of a nearby wall with Sonído and runs away. Giving Haineko to Rangiku, Ichigo tells Rangiku to take care of her before moving away with Shunpo. Within the building, Ichigo runs up the beams. When debris falls toward him, Ichigo expresses surprise before slashing through it with Zangetsu. Upon seeing the Hollow Tōjū standing above him, Ichigo yells and leaps toward it before clashing with the Hollow Tōjū several times as he remembers Zangetsu stating the pockets of Reishi in the Human World will become dangerously unbalanced and Karakura Town could be destroyed if Muramasa becomes a Hollow. As they burst out of the building, the Hollow Tōjū lands on a nearby beam before turning around to see Ichigo. appears behind Ichigo.]] Saying there is no escaping, Ichigo states he is going to end this here. Appearing behind Ichigo, Zangetsu reveals this is the Tōjū whom Ichigo encountered earlier. Recalling his fight with the cloaked man, Ichigo says he looks completely different. When Zangetsu notes it appears to have fused itself with a Hollow, Ichigo confirms this and states he had a feeling he recognized the weapon which the Hollow Tōjū is carrying. When the Hollow Tōjū roars and rushes toward them, Zangetsu fades as Ichigo slashes at it, resulting in the Hollow Tōjū's spear being sent flying away. .]] As the Hollow Tōjū's spear embeds itself in the ground several yards away, Ichigo points '''Zangetsu at the Hollow Tōjū and apologizes before saying the Hollow Tōjū has to go. As Ichigo prepares to fire a Getsuga Tenshō, the Hollow Tōjū opens its mouth before charging and firing a red Cero. Expressing surprise, Ichigo blocks the Cero with Zangetsu and curses. Standing on top of a nearby beam, Hitsugaya releases his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, as Hyōrinmaru appears in front of him and sends an ice dragon toward the Hollow Tōjū, which is encased in a large amount of ice. Aftermath As Ichigo says Hitsugaya's name, the ice cracks and shatters as the Hollow Tōjū's spear snaps into three pieces. Later, inside the building, Hitsugaya states it is just as he thought. Confirming this, Ichigo says the Hollow Tōjū was a lot stronger than he expected it to be. Stating he figured the Reiryoku of a Tōjū would be intensified if it fused itself with another spiritual entity, Hitsugaya turns to Rangiku and says they will not be easy to defeat. When Hitsugaya tells her to be very careful, Rangiku agrees to do so. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only